1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cooking assembly, more particularly to a cooking assembly with a safety device for preventing insertion of a plug into a socket of a tray unit when the tray unit is disconnected from a base member and for preventing undesired removal of the tray unit from a base member when the plug is inserted into the socket of the tray unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional cooking assembly 11 is shown to include a base member 13, a tray unit 14 mounted detachably on the base member 13 and formed with a socket 140, a plug 12 adapted to be inserted releasably into the socket 140 for establishing electrical connection between the tray unit 14 and a power source (not shown), and a top cover 15 for covering the tray unit 14.
One disadvantage resulting from the use of the aforesaid conventional cooking assembly resides in that when the tray unit 14 is removed from the base member 13 for cleaning purposes, the user may accidentally get an electric shock during cleaning process if the plug 12 is still in the socket 140.